parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amanda Dean
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCT_3oipavY 1:15 AJD- Crawling 18 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLHyONYfKOY 2:55 AJD- Naptime 24 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHfQje-COgU 2:32 AJD- eating crunchies 18 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiHNeG-IFOA 1:45 AJD- SuperStar 22 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JF-zsoxIXc 2:30 AJD and her Jax 26 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrIaMo9D4Tg 2:11 AJD- Aug 6th standing attempts 17 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6vlf1DkCnw 1:19 AJD- Dancing in HC 12 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sd7b_np2PLM 3:22 AJD- Finding Monkey 16 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOT5afu7lcE 2:22 AJD- Suffin' Face 001 20 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EV11_XYrXs4 3:36 AJD- packing1 15 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VW221GIE7CU 3:00 AJD- packing2 15 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ywe-rWAznHs 1:02 AJD- walking w/ help 16 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KghSbIA0U6A 1:09 Sept 09 126 15 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOANsZHk1j4 2:20 AJD 20 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Br22tFwRWsw 7:21 AJD- birthday cake 14 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7HyMQ6mAOo 1:04 AJD- Monkey Time 24 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBk-nnuAlJc 1:26 AJD- sax player.mov 38 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2MyJGTjdb8 0:39 Jake Bungee Jump.MPG 38 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zN03bEdUNEc 1:30 Ryan Bungee Jump.MPG 11 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jk8deA57c7k 2:59 Dad Bungee Jump.MPG 50 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6LZgfGPodE 5:29 Rob & Mike Bungee Jump.MPG 17 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3Je-hyqDhs 1:33 AJD- counting cake 22 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvQbCn3GY_s 3:06 AJD- swimfun and fireworks story 31 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gkvs8XC8w7E 2:01 Dylan 3 5 months talking 21 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZB-4fXgqN7Y 2:23 Ashy playing with Dylan 20 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsqi0wJBnlI 1:01 Dylan video 6 months 5 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlDKpRDuQeY 1:41 Dylan video crawling 4 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBVLuuz9rVM 2:33 kids video eating june 2012 8 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6v2X7e19ZWY 1:03 Dylan video july 4th 2012 10 month 9 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7l0fIux1mo 2:42 Frozen Ashy 12 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMJXpVV8ktQ 0:35 Dylan swimming summer 2013 45 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrDezRc0CLk 0:46 Dylan swimming part 2 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fL6NsV2dwxs 0:19 Ash and D being catty 17 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gKucqRiE5w 0:20 Happy bday papa dean 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXrldhiAm8c 0:13 Happy new year from Dylan 12 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQRnkFJ68cA 0:08 Josh is D's Bro 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaiGBtKODJg 1:14 Chillin on a dirt road- Pozo concert 9 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4Q7yzX9lOU 2:45 Frozen performance 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXsDzUOuUUk 2:42 Ash sings 'let it go' 23 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWygSo9ij3c 1:01 Dylan singing in car 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jq2eZCRZy1k 1:02 Dylan with his monster truck 8 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ui3XiD6bVPw 0:38 Yankee Doodle 2 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HO9iX6_XU7g 0:37 Ashs Yankee Doodle 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNlQCKLMJy4 3:28 Bottoms up- Pozo concert 8 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUjPsNs8YCE 0:31 Josh in Florida 5 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6BRK8ZLx4A 1:38 Kids being crazy 8 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlW5ktpBZyk 0:34 Yankee Doodle part 2 6 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1RVGLoqgd0 0:31 Ash after grad yogurt 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imBMgRK9BrI 1:42 Ashlyn graduation 2014 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNctKZG5_5c 0:46 Mamas Bull ride 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqUDLaakmxA 0:44 Dylan goes potty 677 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNeo0AziQho 0:48 Ash graduating 2 1 view3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nm9MzWL8mas 1:00 Ash graduating 2 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUBfj7RiuYw 0:39 Ash gets diploma Kindergarten 2014 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjhLoO39j9o 0:16 Dylan swims 2014 (almost 3 yrs old) 5 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAv41B_Dj3c 0:14 Dylan swims on his own 2014- 2 years old 5 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FzXpr_bSk4 7:51 Ash singing at grad 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvTSDSgEpgM 7:51 Ash singing at grad No views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0G4iQwsUho 1:10 Dylan's goes bowling for 1st time 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQ1HO0X4jY8 2:05 Ash goes bowling for 1st time 3 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FXxzb_GUbk 0:31 Cabo rain Sept 2014 13 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AzTSrISWPE 1:18 Dylan swims! 6 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wi585j959K0 0:15 Dylan turns 3 14 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cj9dl1WhM34 1:10 Cabo hurricane Sept 2014 50 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCkwwQKpr1g 0:55 Dylan on potty fall 2014 3 yrs old 4.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6gOUYA-YC0 0:44 Dylan dancing and singing to GiGi and Bombs voice book- 2014- 3 years old 15 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3GBEIPWw3U 0:09 Tower of terror 2- Ash 2014 19 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-3gHSa3Ftw 2:02 Tower of Terror 10 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuxqonsKv3w 1:04 Happy bday to ashy and dylan 11 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGrNYfK5gaU 0:39 Ashy and dylan dancing with Elsa 10 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hatCwthTGTw 1:42 Frozen Bday party dancing Sept 2014 122 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mj0Cb6jXruE 0:28 Dylan being crowned 4 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTvAwhSk2QU 1:27 Let it go for ashy and Dylan 6 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HPA88XQup4 2:10 Elsa - for the first time in forever Sept 2014 18 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juVyRxbP-wo 0:46 Ashy and Dylan's party Sept 2014 10 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTs1XhVlg3E 0:26 Kids and capers 'paper towels' fall 2014 7 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4HtwKDRyto 0:44 D telling mama happy birthday October 2014 18 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfWwqR_QP6E 1:12 D being D - 2014 23 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGpoS6yNyMU 1:07 Dylan's list for santa 2014 11 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjyqKtSTw7Y 1:06 Ashlyns list for santa 2014 12 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcOepRmI4qg 0:47 Dylan riding bicycle for 1st time 2015 10 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOl3cN9PF00 1:15 Dylan 2015 19 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a26GHsrwo7Y 0:45 Ash and Dylan's video for Josh 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VF0QD5s_Kpo 4:47 Easter 2015 2 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrQMRE7cIMU 0:24 Dylan- April 2015 2 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0smgm8WqotM 0:12 Ash- I love u- April 2015 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tX_-LwDXnrs 0:54 Kids message to Mom- April 2015 3 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-otv4iVTec 0:04 Dylan- dubsmash- April 2015 13 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TaCkATGBkPc 0:14 Kids dubsmash- May 2015 2 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CyqKXhKpS4 1:01 Crazy drivers - May 2015 3 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RN3DXjddOlM 0:10 Zumba class- June 2015 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55qxLOlM4B8 0:39 Kids swim fun- June 2015 4 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kq41Hf2OZoI 0:59 Kids dancing in kitchen- June 2015 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hDzqa7tMbs 1:24 Kids getting married- August 2015 6.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7dAqywoiTo 15:01 Proposal part 1- August 2015 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=En5JFXayQpg 8:30 Proposal part 2- August 2015 26 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTcdYqbpQ8Y 1:21 Swim fun- August 2015 3 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwgHcr4FiQs 0:48 Dylan's first day preschool Sept 2015 13 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6rADo_YGLc 0:16 Leaving preschool first day 2015 7 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41J6hD-WbX0 1:05 Dylan wants to marry Mom Sept 2015 4 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQAEtbzklA4 0:36 Dylan's bday in preschool 2015 3 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArDQeLS3l-o 0:58 Dylan wants a brother Sept 2015 4 years old 12 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmNsKBbzTF8 0:27 Ash taking shots in Cabo- Oct 2015 2 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbsMiGbduqY 0:42 Dylan roller coaster ride Oct 2015 4 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TS8H8w7mZms 0:04 Pirate Dylan- Oct 2015 2 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46Ija62yPzw 0:20 Dylan Spider-Man attack Nov 2015 2 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TxqEnHU210 5:17 Dylan talking- Nov 2015 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekFj5n-KCEY 0:40 Dylan's Thxgving performance 2015 2 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmUF9yEsTGc 0:33 Dylan's first ski- Mammoth Nov 2015 2 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heLERLI2zpA 0:46 Ashs first ski - Mammoth Nov 2015 2 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uq9R8pufKs 2:01 Spidey- Dylan- Dec 2015 3 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZtQNlk6UW0 1:00 Charger game- Dec 2015 4 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5rln4pfRrU 10:03 Ashs drama club- 101 Dalmations part 1- Dec 2015 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZrt75mDif8 8:54 Ashs drama club- 101 Dalmations- part 2 1 view1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t30FWs70On8 3:56 Dylan- Xmas performance Dec 2015 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMIiydXjC4o 0:57 Xmas- beach house- 2015 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmT6xdk2DlA 0:27 Baby News for the kids- Jan 2016 4 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3pOhN-9Ruc 0:30 Close call- baseball in park Feb 2016 11 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6D3j_Gn2yQ 0:59 Ash in dolphin show- SeaWorld March 2016 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sypTvrWorfM 1:03 Dylan and his guitar- April 2016 4 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzuD2IV9odo 0:48 Ash in music class- 2nd grade- April 2016 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVKOvt_NGYU 1:29 Dylan's Mother's Day performance 2016 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeYrobe2KvY 1:14 Dylan's fav foods- May 2016 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuMXHgd-YfA 7:05 Dylan's preschool graduation 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qkxZEBt-Qk 0:27 Ashs acting audition 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1wo9IO9_ZM 2:40 D doing his Numbers 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RDEfNems6w 0:23 Dancing D! 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7b5O8nAjcY 1:01 Growing belly 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FrpNA_1F-M 0:17 Hello Baby Caden 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAP5AecjNO4 0:59 Baby Caden 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kE4Nn5R1UUc 0:34 Meeting Baby Cade 20 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIVquOGQ1w0 1:29 First days home 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNrjPYYa6aI 2:25 D the Artist 22 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0iAEA1WRdM 0:58 LegolandOct2016 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWIZJiasd9s 1:16 Caden Oct 2015 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Z8phXF4lp8 0:20 Cadens 1st laugh Nov2016 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iuuxZZUxIrw 0:23 horse rides Nov2016 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3TmhpCR1dI 7:29 Ds TK thxgving performance Nov2016 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4FZt26nkKs 1:07 santa visit Dec2016 2 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69VvDZsqXFo 4:46 kidsMarch2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYulGdM_u0A 2:27 CadenstartingtomoveApril2017 1 view3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Flsx5Xxtkzg 2:19 boysApril2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oiLzkjPTviA 6:32 Caden 6 months old No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez2kABGsPOc 2:47 movingCadeMay2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jw9By-m782c 0:10 DjoksterMay2017 1 view3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLBKVBu2rLs 0:39 DylanpopcornMay2017 3 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SB2lJnRH30o 0:52 may2017 9 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDAMFgDlCBM 0:34 WeddingTrailerMay2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cp0xTUKG2Ic 4:00 CadeMay2017 1 view3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8eoXnBFC7fU 4:45 weddingMay2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQ23uZDYKGo 3:37 dayafterwedding 1 view3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrUlfAlIaFE 3:52 SillyCadeJune2017 1 view3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sP_5Nri1f9w 8:40 Dmothersday2017 2 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iCY6SrjAww 0:32 CadewatchingTVJuly2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBiZXmIcdmM 2:02 Amanda20reunionAug2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_NVPAQtCVA 10:32 LakeDayJuly2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-TC37Kce6Y 10:52 Cades1stbday2017 2 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQIPbPOuS_Y 2:04 grossboysAug2017 3 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEkP7-Z3IR0 1:11 kidsFunrun2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyXTTFL50vA 0:54 WildAnimalParkOct2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_u_Rmux4H8c 0:12 HalloweenIT2017 1 view3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zICJMQpz2g8 1:12 Cades1ststepsNov2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEvuNia8brE 4:12 CadenOct2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQV10RBbCD0 0:56 regchaoticnightNov2017 2 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRrl44HQnOQ 3:47 CadeandDNov2017 1 view3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYOW-uF1q0Q 0:26 DandhispoopNov2017 211 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXXgdGuY4O0 1:08 DlearningbikeNov2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRRHV2Q1EZY 0:31 Cades1stgolfDec2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQ6Nylrhg08 0:24 videofunDec2017 1 view3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QI6dJmCXerY 8:38 DylanthxgvingNov2017 2 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwcnwajBfTE 7:50 CadenDec2017 2 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVoNv7khulM 0:04 Crazy D Dec2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0_mSayemoI 4:04 Ash play Dec2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqUDavyXSZE 0:27 Cade seeing Xmas lights 2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_VjcBGzl1k 5:14 Grinchmas Dec2017 1 view3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pk7_as7mol8 1:37 Caden on car Dec2017 No views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCky-Y7354U 7:05 Xmas Time Dec2017 2 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANzgzH3mXwo 2:04 Caden yogurt excitement Jan2018 1 view3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50lOqoTUbYw 7:04 kids being crazy Jan2018 10 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlFwfUvBdFs 0:44 boys Jan 2018 6 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQhihRMIUlU 0:26 Mermaid Ash Jan2018 12 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqGjqOU8vmU 0:29 Boys playing Jan2018 No views3 months ago Category:Amanda Dean Category:YouTube Category:Parodies Category:Videos